Protoman In the KKK
by ChampionKitty
Summary: When Protoman loses himself he becomes a different robot! With his friend Knuckles at his side the two target Bass and Shadow! Contains sillyness to NOT be taken seriously! No real racism.


**A/N: Protoman in the KKK is a crackfic to not be taken seriously! I am not racist.**

Protoman suddenly became very racist, he decided that no longer did hope ride alone, he needs someone else to help him, help him achieve his ultimate goal, destroy all those who aren't white and/or Christian! Well he didn't actually think that, he just wanted take his anger out on something, still upset over not finding his sexuality. So he finds the nearest KKK recruit stand and joins them.

"Hello I am Protoman," he says to a man in WalMart at a KKK stand "and I would like to join."

"Sure robo-man-thing-person, sign up right here on the dotted line, just not on the black one, on the white one."

"But sir, this is white paper, and there's no black line."

"I like you, no homo, ok yes homo, welcome to the KKK, what religion are you, Protoman?"

"I am a Christina."

"You mean Christian?"

"Uh sure that one." Truth is Protoman's religion was hail himself.

"Ok then! Just follow me!"

Meanwhile Bass was sitting alone at a bar, a robot bar, drinking away at his 37th alcoholic energy tank, his goal was to beat Gutsman's, which was 69 of them, he wasn't doing too well, he already puked twice.

In the back was Metal Sonic, Bass' former bff and occasional yiffing thing, he spots Shadow inch up next to Bass, jealousy rose in Metal's chest, his very core leaked anger, how can Shadow, that gaylord, replace him?!

"You got it Bass!" Shadow says as Bass throws up all over Duo "Just keep going!"

Bass sits up straight "I don't know Shadow I don't feel all that well..."

"You got this man! If you do I'll give you that threesome with you, me, and Rouge!"

Bass looks at the way back, Rouge the Bat waves at him, shaking her hips sensually, Bass nods and grabs another energy tank, with his nose gushing blood in arousal he takes the drink and gulps it all down.

"YEAH MAN!" Shadow exclaims.

Suddenly there was a knock at the bar's door, and the thing came flying off its hinges, knocking Vector the Crocodile and Shadowman out, there stood a horde of men wearing bed sheets.

"Eh? Is it Halloween already?" Shademan asks.

Espio the Chameleon points "No! It's the KKK! Hide yo kids, hide yo wife, hide yo gay lover, hide yo sexy Asian doll, it's the white sheet men! AAAAAHHHH!" Espio flung himself out the window, knocking out Tails the Fox who was making passionate love to Sonic, his gay boyfriend of 3 years.

A smaller KKK member stepped forward "We have come to ask all of you, who in here is not white and Christian?!"

Bass and Shadow throw their hands in the air. The KKK appears angry at this, and the smaller one shouts "GET THEM!"

"Holy PAPER CUTS!" Bass shot up and jumped out the window, Shadow follows.

The smaller KKK member stops alongside Knuckles the Echidna "Hey, Knux, it's me, Protoman."

"So you did join?" Knuckles throws on his bed sheet, "Let us get them!"

Bass and Shadow were chased, but Bass fell over, he is so drunk he tripped on a four-leaf clover, Shadow goes to help Bass up but pushes him back down realizing this important event.

"Shadow!" Bass sits up "The fricken pancake man?"

"Do not worry my robotic lover, for we have LUCK on our side!" Shadow thrusts the plant up in the air.

"Oh, do you think I can get high off this?" Bass takes the lucky plant.

"There they are!" Protoman points.

"Let's show them!" Knuckles starts the chase again.

Shadow hoists Bass up and they run again, but again Bass trips, this time over a ladybug. The KKK catches them this time.

Bass and Shadow had the rope all around their bodies, strung up on trees.

"Who do you racist people think you are anyway?!" Shadow shouts.

The two smaller ones step forward, revealing their faces, it's Protoman and Knuckles! Bass and Shadow gasp.

"We are the KKK." Protoman speaks.

"And we wants a more pure world." Knuckles finishes.

"Hey you need some yin to that yang." Bass says.

"He has a good point." Protoman points out.

So Bass and Shadow were released, the KKK broke up and a new organization was made, the men's rights movement began, but after 2 seconds they realized how even stupider that was. In the end everyone existed happily, Metal even talked to Bass and found out that Shadow was replacing no one! Protoman figured out his sexuality, anything red, including himself, Knuckles and him started dating and had a wedding 4 months later.


End file.
